This invention relates to forward-facing rowing, and more particularly, to forward-facing rowing in which a structurally integrated handle and blade loom is rotatable about a common sweep axis and includes provision for feathering the oar blade during the return stroke of the oarloom.
Forward-facing rowing has employed looms with two sections, for a handle loom and a structurally separate blade loom. The handle and blade looms have been hinged at an oarlock mainframe, each by a separate and generally vertical sweep hinge. The blade loom moves backwards when the handle loom moves backwards, and forward when the handle moves forward. This allows the oarsman to face forward.
Synchronized motion of the two oar looms has been achieved by using a slave linkage, such as that provided by crossover link rods, a pair of gear sectors, drums and cables. In some cases, sprockets and chains are used to interconnect the two oar loom sections. The oarlock mainframe is usually mounted on a horizontal teeter hinge that is oriented fore and aft of the hull centerline to permit raising and lowering the blade in relation to the water over which the boat is to be propelled. This complex articulated system is poorly adapted to the feathering of the oar blades by the handle twisting which has been a requirement for high performance rowing in racing shells.
During feathering the oar blades are rotated to flatten them horizontally by turning hand grips so that on the return stroke the face of the blade will be substantially parallel to the surface of the water. This reduces wind resistance and forces the blade, if in contact with the water, to ride on the surface rather than dig in and interrupt a smooth return stroke for the rowing cycle.
In conventional rearwards facing feathering, the oarsman lowers his wrists to bring the moving top edge of the oar blade forward to present the blade in an upwards slanted direction allowing it to ride over the water surface. However, in forwards facing rowing, the oarsman sits behind, rather than ahead of, the oar handles as in the case in conventional rearwards facing rowing. As a result, should the oarsman lower his wrists to feather, the lower edge of the oar blade would possibly hit the water. This would carry the oar beneath the surface of the water and completely disrupt the stroke and possibly break the oar or injure the oarsman.
In conventional rowing, the oarsman is trained to drop his wrists to feather the blades. This motion is the best way to achieve feathering since the wrists will be straight for pulling the oarloom during the power stroke. It is desirable to rotate the handle in a direction opposite to that of the blades in order to achieve feathering in forward facing rowing. The feathering mechanism also acts as a safety device. If the oar catches the water on the return stroke, it will automatically feather when pushed forwardly.
It also is desirable in forward facing rowing for the feathering to produce as little friction as possible. The oarsman holds oar handles with his bare hands, which should not become blistered or over fatigued by feathering. Low friction is desirable in that oars are usually feathered almost automatically due to water resistance when they are reversed for a return stroke.
One attempt to facilitate forward facing rowing is disclosed in duPont U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,279 which issued Sep. 28, 1993 for "Forwards Facing Rowing Apparatus with Feathering of the Oar Blades". In this disclosure the usual pair of sweep hinges is replaced by a single common axis with the sweep hinge system rockable with an oar lock mainframe and the blade feathering is provided by coupling with a pair of swing gears at the oarset with one of the gears driven from a floating handle at the inboard end of a handle loom, while the mating gear drives or rotates the blade at the outer end of the blade loom. This system is mechanically complex with consequent possibility of failure during operation and substantial expense in both production and maintenance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to facilitate forward facing rowing. A related object is to simplify the forward facing mechanisms that are conventionally associated with such rowing. A related object is to eliminate the need for the gearing and complexity associated with disclosures such as those of duPont U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,279.